


Waking Up in Vegas

by thebesttempinchiswick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alcohol Induced Amnesia, Amnesia, Crack, F/F, Idiots in Love, M/M, Season 9 AU, Vacation, Waking Up in Vegas, drunken tomfoolery, general asshattery, hangovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1436875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebesttempinchiswick/pseuds/thebesttempinchiswick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wakes up in bed with a very naked Castiel, and Sam wakes up in Caesar's Palace with Kevin and Charlie in a trashed room. Oh, and Dean and Cas are married. They have to connect the dots and figure out what happened last night on the Strip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for dubcon, no force/coercion type things, but there is drunk sex. There are lots of references to alcohol in this story so warnings for that too. This is also complete crack. Enjoy!!!

The first thing Dean smelled when he awoke was booze, which was not wholly unordinary, but something felt off. Moving his arms and legs a little, he began to catalogue the things around him. Number one, he was stark naked, number two, he was in a hotel room, and number three, there was someone laying next to him, also naked.

Had he taken someone home last night? Oh shit, Sam was gonna be pissed. Whoever was in the bed next to him was still asleep, so he tried to get a good look at them without waking them, and– oh. Oh god, that wasn't a chick. Oh shit oh shit oh shit.

Black hair, strong shoulders–

Fuck. It was Cas. He slept with Cas.

He tried to stand, but immediately he sat back down, cradling his head in his hands. It was too late, and he had to make a break for the bathroom. He gagged into the toilet for a good five minutes, with nothing in his stomach. How much had he had to drink last night? He couldn't remember. He couldn't remember anything actually. Between the hangover headache and the alcohol, the last thing he clearly remembered was checking into the hotel last night with Sam, Kevin, and Charlie.

Speaking of them, where were they?

For a brief moment, he worried that they had been in the same room last night, but a look outside confirmed that they were nowhere to be found. He found his jeans on the ground next to the bed, thanking an absent god that his phone and wallet were in the pocket. He picked up his phone and– wait, hold on,

Was that a ring on his finger? It was. It was a ring.

"No." he thought. "We didn't."

A quick search through his wallet revealed that they, in fact, did. Folded neatly inside was a marriage certificate, with his and Cas's signatures on it.

"Mm... Dean...?" Came a voice from the bed. Oh shit. Oh shit. What was he going to tell Cas?

It wasn't that he was repulsed by him, because he wasn't. He actually liked him, a lot. Not that you'd ever be able to get it out of him. But a vegas wedding? When he didn't even know if Cas felt the same way? That was too much.

Think, Winchester, think!

"Dude, do you remember anything from last night?"

Cas's brow scrunched worriedly, and then his eyes widened in alarm. "I don't remember anything past hotel check in."

Dean blew a breath out. "Then we've gotta get up and find Sam and Kev and Charlie. Cause, don't freak out, but I think we're married."  
Cas looked at him, incredulous. A multitude of expressions flitted across his face until he landed on disturbed. "I think that something plastic-y is encasing my penis."

Dean scrubbed his face with his hand. He looked around and, sure enough, a box of condoms laid on the bedside table, next to it a bottle of KY. Well, at least they didn't go dry.

This was going to be a long day.

>

Sam had a massive headache. He sat up, groggily, and fumbled around for his jacket. He pulled a few ibuprofen tablets from the pocket and swallowed them dry, praying he wouldn't puke them back up. Slowly, he opened his eyes. Where was he? This wasn't his hotel room. Oh, and it was trashed. Never a good sign.

Charlie was nowhere in sight, but Kevin was asleep on a chair, a bandage wrapped around his shoulder. Had they gotten into a bar fight? Had Kevin been wearing those sequin pants all night?

"Kev. Wake up, dude." He shook his friend awake. Kevin blinked at him blearily. "Where are we?"

Sam picked up the takeout menu and looked at it. "Caesar's Palace, apparently."

Kevin started to stand up "Watch your shoulder." Said Sam.

"My shoulder?" Questioned Kevin. He unwrapped the bandage on his shoulder to reveal, not a gash or a wound, but a tattoo.

"Oh my god, is that–?" It was. Sam's face was inked into Kevin's shoulder, with the words 'best man' in curly letters underneath it.

"My mom is gonna kill me!" Yelled Kevin, panicked. "Relax, she won't find out. We're gonna sort this out, find Charlie and Cas and Dean, and then we can see about getting that removed."

"Uh, guys? Are you here? A little help?" They heard Charlie call from the bathroom.

"Charlie? We're out here, c'mon. Are you wearing clothes?" Said Sam.

"Um, I am, but I don't want to come out."

"Come on, Charlie, we can't just talk through the door. It can't be that bad."

The door cracked open, and Charlie stuck her head through. "I'm not going anywhere in this, okay?" Upon seeing Sam's bitchface, she opened the door all the way, to reveal her outfit.

It was quite a sight to see. She was holding a pair of ten inch pink heels, and she was wearing a black, polyester unitard, with only her hands and head free. The breasts and the crotch were covered in diamond studs. Sam and Kevin's jaws hit the floor.

"I'm serious. I'm not going anywhere dressed like this."

"Yeah. Kevin and I will get you some clothes, you just, uh, stay put. Try to call Dean." said Sam, taking Kevin by the arm and leading him out into the hall.

>

After a quick search around the room, Dean took inventory of what was with them. They had their wallets, Dean's phone (which wouldn't turn on), the condoms and lube, and the receipt for them from CVS. Oh, and the marriage license, which listed a Father Lightly as their minister, from the Seraphim Chapel on the north end of the strip. He managed to call Charlie from the room phone, and found out that she, Sam, and Kevin had ended up at Caesar's Palace somehow. They had agreed to meet at Planet Hollywood in an hour and a half. That gave them time to at least stop at the CVS and ask if anyone remembered them from the previous night without having to do it in front of everyone else. They walked out the front doors of the MGM Grand and onto the busy street. "Do you know which way the CVS is?" asked Cas.

It turned out that it was on the other end of the strip, across from the chapel they had apparently been married at. They had walked a few blocks before hailing a taxi, and the driver had told them where it was and offered to take them the rest of the way. Which was convenient, because traffic was terrible and Dean was way too hungover to navigate it himself. When they arrived, the first thing they did was walk up to the counter. "Excuse me, miss, but do you know who was working this counter last night, around–" He checked his receipt. "Four AM?"

The woman smiled sympathetically. "It was me, you guys. I almost thought you wouldn't show up, my shift is over in ten minutes. Let me guess, you don't remember a damn thing?"

"Not a thing." Answered Dean with a sarcastic smile.

"You two lovebirds came in here around four in the morning from the chapel across the street. You had a tall guy, an asian kid, a redhead, and a stripper with you, they clapped you both on the back and left. You two bought your, un, items, and then you left."

Dean's face reddened. "Oh, um, well, thanks. For the help. Yeah."

She looked like she was trying not to laugh. "My pleasure. And remember, for that certificate to actually be valid, you have to take it to the courthouse within a week. So you can relax a little."

Now Dean and Cas were both blushing. Dean thanked the woman again and they walked out the door. He kept sneaking glances at Cas, whose expression was unreadable. God dammit, he'd really done it this time, hadn't he?

Dean hailed another cab and they both got in.

>

He had only been human for a few short months, but he was confident in saying that this was the worst day of his life. Worse than the time Michael blew him up, worse than releasing the Leviathan into the world, worse than loosing his grace. If he could've predicted this future, he would've avoided it at all costs.

Charlie had told him that what he felt for Dean was called a "crush". He obviously hadn't told her that it was Dean he had a crush on' he had just asked her about what he felt. She had seemed very eager to help him.

That had been a few months prior. Over time, he had come to realize that what he felt was a bit stronger than a crush, but he didn't have words for it. What emotions lie between a crush and true love? He often asked himself.

It wasn't like any of it mattered now. No, it really didn't because he had managed to make a huge mess of things. He cursed himself for ever coming to this stupid town, for being such an inebriate as to get drunk, cursed his father for letting humanity build so many cheap little chapels in such a small space. Thank god that marriage license wasn't valid until they took it to court, because maybe, if he was really really lucky, they could forget this whole thing happened. He and Dean could still be friends and in ten years Sam would bring up this night and they would all laugh. Right now, however, it was anything but funny. He could feel his stomach turning as he thought about it.

He didn't just marry Dean, he slept with him. Something he knew humans held in very strange social regards. It was the greatest evil and the greatest joy to them, insane as that was, and knowing Dean, it had the possibility to tear them apart.

Did Dean even like men? Or had he been too smashed to know the difference last night? He had never explicitly said he didn't like them, but Cas had only ever seen him 'tango', as Charlie dubbed it, with women.

Oh fuck. What if Dean hated him? What if he didn't want him around anymore? Would Sam try to talk him out of it? They were all he had left in the world, what if–

"Cas, buddy, you ok?" He felt Dean's hand on his arm. He realized he had started to breathe faster and faster.

"Yeah, 'm fine, just, uh, hungover." He lied. He was hungover, but that wasn't why he was distressed, and he knew Dean knew.

"Listen, Cas, we gotta talk."

"Later, ok? My head hurts right now, can we do it later?" He cut Dean off. He didn't want to hear it right now, he didn't think he could do it without falling apart.

The ride to Planet Hollywood was silent.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam, Kevin, and Charlie made their way to the Planet Hollywood Cafe, Charlie clad in a Caesar's palace t shirt and sweatpants, and the heels from earlier. There had been no shoes in the gift shop. They had also bought enough ibuprofen to drug an elephant and had taken it for their hangovers.

Sam checked his watch. Half an hour until Dean and Cas were supposed to show up. And from what Charlie had said, they better have their ducks in a row, because those two are a wreck. Ugh.

Kevin ordered them food, as well as some beer. Hair of the dog, he said. "Ok, who remembers anything? Sounds, smells, places..." Sam trailed off.

"I found this in my bra." Said Charlie, holding up a stripper's card. "I think she was with us last night. She might remember something."

The card read 'Ginger xxx<3' in big curly letters around a pair of breasts. Sam blinked at it a few times before pulling out his phone and dialing the number. "Ginger." Came the answering voice.

"Um, hello, my name is Sam Winchester." Oh god, what should he even say? What do you say to a stripper who you may or may not have gotten a lap dance from? "I believe my friends and I, uh, solicited your services last night. Do you remember anything that happened?"

"Look, buddy, if I took everyone's calls asking what I did to their dick the night before, I'd have no time to do, you know, my job. So figure it out yourself."

"No, Ginger-" Sam fumbled. Kevin took the phone from his hands.

"Ginger? My name is Kevin. I've had a long day, and so far, it's only 2 pm. You tell me what you did last night with us, and I'll find a way to get money to you. For your troubles. If not, I'll make sure you're very incriminated in my statement to the police as to why my hotel room is trashed. Deal?"

Silence, and then "You dick. Do you really think that's going to work? Believe it or not, there are security cameras everywhere here."

"Not in people's rooms, honey."

"Ugh. Fine. Fifty bucks."

"Forty."

"I may be a whore, but I'm not cheap."

"Fine. Fifty. Now what happened last night?"

"You guys called me for some wedding party, and then your gay friends bought condoms and left. You and the moose went to some tattoo parlor, something about a commemorative tattoo? And then carrot top took me back to Caesar's and paid me, then we screwed and I left. That's it."

"Thank you Ginger."

"You can leave the fifty at the Caesar's bar. Tell Rosalie to give it to me."

"Done." He hung up. Sam and Charlie gaped at him.

"What?" Shrugged Kevin. "You've met my mother. I learned from the best. Now, who remembers anything?"

>

After Kevin filled them in with what Ginger told him, they started making an itinerary. They pulled out a napkin and wrote 'Last Night' at the top. They discovered that they had gone out drinking, with the intention of working their way up the strip. Armed with fake ID's and cash, they were having a great time. Kevin had won the sequin pants in a round of Craps, and Sam and Dean had hustled a little pool at one of the smaller casinos so that they could bet more. They had made it to Jimmy Buffet's and were ordering dinner when their memories collectively petered out. The rest of the night was a blur that they had yet to make sense of.

About then, Dean and Cas showed up, looking a little shell shocked. They promptly got beers into their hands and filled the two men in. "So. Where do we have to go next?" Asked Charlie.

"Well, we've got the beginning and the end here, we need the middle. What happened after dinner?"

"I remember something about a mall... And something about a gift suit?" Piped up Cas.  
Charlie's face reddened, heat crawling up her neck. "Gimp suit. I bought a gimp suit." She stood up. "We have to go to the mall."

They had been at the mall, it turned out. The Forum Shops, to be exact, near Caesar's Palace. There was an adult store where Charlie had bought a gimp suit, which the manager had said that she always wanted, or so she kept on saying. He glared all of them into the ground, and they found out why when he said that Charlie had stripped down in the middle of the store and put it on.

"We were drunker than we thought." Said Charlie as they left the store.

"Or you're just a lightweight." Teased Kevin.

She punched him in the arm. "I am not."

"Oh yeah? How many beers did it take to get the Leia tattoo?"

Charlie blushed. "Two and a half." And Kevin doubled over laughing.

"Cut it out you two. Where did we go next?" Asked Dean. God, he hated this. Party animal as he was, he hated trying to piece everything together the next day. He just wanted to forget about it and move on. Especially after this. He was going to lose the best friend he'd ever had, and now he had to try and remember why. Ugh, it made him want to slam his head into something.

"Well, I think we should check out of the Grand and just stay at the Caesar. We need to clean up the room, I still don't know why it's trashed, and we're not doing anyone any good by moping around the strip." Said Sam.

"The uh, trashing, that was probably Ginger and I." Said Charlie. She was about to open her mouth and continue, but Sam held up his hand. "Save it, it's fine, and I frankly don't want to hear it." He shook his head to himself. "Man. Strippers, and I didn't even get laid."

"Laid or not, I think we can all agree that this is our biggest fail." Said Kevin. Dean and Cas stood on opposite sides of the group, trying not to look at each other.

"Yup." Said Sam. "This is one for the record books"

>

After dark, they stood in the middle of their suite at Caesar's. There were two queen beds, a pull out couch, and a good size bathroom. They had gotten their things from the MGM Grand and moved the impala over to the Caesar's parking lot. "I don't know about you guys, but I need a drink." Said Dean, grabbing his coat.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" Asked Sam.

"Relax, alright? I won't leave the hotel bar."

"I'm coming with you then. Anyone else?" Asked Sam

"I am." Said Kevin. Charlie waved them off. "I'll stay here with Cas." It was then that Dean realized Cas had been out on the balcony for a while. He tried not to dwell on what that meant. Instead, he dreamed of the whiskey awaiting him downstairs.

The bar turned out to be pretty great. Once he had a little whiskey in him, he actually enjoyed himself a little. That was until Sam started in. "So, what do we still not remember from last night?"

"My tattoo, for one thing." Said Kevin glumly.

"Well you have said you wanted one before." Smirked Sam.

"Not of your face, you dick! How did you not talk me out of that?! And speaking of things we've always wanted," Said Kevin, turning to Dean. "Charlie told me you finally rode the roller coaster last night." He smirked.

Heat crawled up Dean's neck. "Jesus, did she tell everyone?" He took another swig of his whiskey.

"She didn't even have to." Laughed Sam. "Its written all over your faces! Plus, you know, the wedding thing."

"Would you shut up? I fucked up, okay? Now I'm done talking about it."

"Have you even talked to Cas yet?" Asked Sam, slightly more serious now.

"No. And if you give me shit about it, it's just gonna take me longer."

Sam put his hands up in mock surrender. "Alright, but you should."

Dean made a noise of annoyance and got up. "I'm getting us another round."

The bartender turned out to be a woman named Rosalie. Brunette, green eyes, nice shoulders, even nicer breasts. She looked like his type, what was the harm in trying for some free drinks? He thought.

"Hey there, how about another round for my friends and I?" He asked, layering on the charm. The woman wasn't phased at all, which was new for him. "Single again already?" She asked, eyeing him up and down.

"What?" He asked.

"You heard me. You were on your way to your wedding last night." She grimaced judgmentally. "So, are you already single, or are you just looking to cheat?"

"Lady, I don't even remember that." He tried to lie.

"So why are you still wearing the ring then?" Was he really? Oh crap. He took it off and stuffed it in his pocket.

"Look, I still don't remember much from last night, so can you tell me what happened?"

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. You and your gang came in and asked me if I had a hairdryer, because you dropped your phone in a footlong margarita. You went to dance, your friends were sitting at the bar doing shots. Then I didn't see you or blue eyes for a little while, and next thing I knew you were off to go get rings."

"That's it?" He asked.

"Sorry if I wasn't babysitting you the entire time. I'm a bartender, not a nanny, and you guys weren't the only ones in the bar."

Dean shook his head. "You're right, I'm sorry–" Before he could continue, Sam came up and clapped a hand onto his shoulder. "How about that next round?" He asked.

Dean sighed. "Sam, Rosalie. Rosalie, Sam. She remembers us from last night."

"Oh yeah!" Said Sam. "It's all coming back to me now. Oh, and I'm supposed to give you this. To give to Ginger." He pulled out a fifty and handed it to her.

"I'll have your drinks in a moment." She said, turning away from them. Dean quickly filled Sam in on Rosalie's version of events.  
Sam pulled out the napkin and added to it. It looked something like this:  
((LAST NIGHT:  
-drinking  
-Kevin won the sequin pants in a round of craps  
-hustled a little pool  
-dinner  
-Shopping trip!  
-dropped deans phone in a footlong margarita  
-drunk and went to the bar to dance  
\- ????  
\- ????  
-Cas and Dean decided to get married  
-got rings from the mall  
-Kevin decided we needed strippers for the after party and called one (Ginger)  
-they got married at the chapel and then went to the cvs  
-after the cvs Charlie went to Caesars with the stripper  
-Sam and Kevin went to get a commemorative tattoo  
-Dean and Cas went back to the MGM grand to bang the bongos  
Kevin that's a terrible metaphor.  
Its better than Charlies she said do the horizontal tango  
Kevin the tango is the dance of life  
STOP THIS IS SUPPOSED TO HELP US REMEMBER STUFF))

"It looks like we're still missing some stuff. Like, how we even got together in the first place. You don't just marry someone you've never even kissed" Said Dean. Sam gave him the best bitchface of the day. "What?" He questioned.

"You know what." Said Sam.

"Come on, man, you said you remembered. I can't do this!"

"You have to. Go upstairs and talk to Cas. Now." Said Sam. Dean grudgingly left, walking towards the elevator. He knew his brother wouldn't tell him, and he saw no other option. Well, he could always go to a different bar. But that would mean he couldn't get drunk, or if he did, he risked ending up with a chick at her place, and his friends would be pissed.

He took one last swig of his drink and vowed that if he made it through this conversation, he would never get drunk again.  



	3. Chapter 3

Charlie walked out onto the balcony to find Cas leaning on the banister, smoking a cigarette. "Since when do you smoke?" She asked him.

"When in Rome." He answered blandly. "This whole town smells like it, so I might as well. Also, I have heard people describe it as having a calming effect on them."

"Are you stressed?" She asked. "Gimme one."

He handed her a cigarette and his lighter, and she put it between her lips and lit it. At first she recoiled at the taste. "Ugh. That's like giving oral to a fire pit."

He laughed. "I know. But it's sort of nice."

"So what's up? Morning after blues?"

He looked around thoughtfully. "It's nighttime now, but I believe your statement is still correct. I just... I don't know what to do, Charlie." He put his head in his free hand.

She clapped a hand onto his shoulder. "Yeah, this kind of sucks for you. Do you at least remember how it happened?"

He narrowed his eyes in concentration. "I didn't want you to feel bad, but I think you talked me into dancing with him and then things sort of... escalated."

Shit. Some wing man she was. "Sorry man, if I had known this was going to happen, I wouldn't have. If I had been soberer, I probably would've talked you out of it."

He waved his cigarette hand. "It's alright, I am not angry with you. I am angry with myself."

"Why?" She asked. She was so sad to see him like this. Vegas was supposed to be fun, not painful.

"I was selfish, and I may have endangered one of my oldest friendships in the hope that it could turn into something more."

"Hey, you know, that does happen. I've seen it happen."  
"Not like this. I mean, a kiss would've been one thing, but we went 'all the way' as I believe the term is, and I don't know if we can come back from it. I don't even know if he'll want to at this point. He tried to talk to me in the car today and I shut him down. I didn't think I could handle it, and I still don't. Oh god, Charlie, they're probably down there talking about how best to kick me out!"

"Slow down, tiger. I know them, they wouldn't abandon you over this." He still looked like he was going to cry, so she added "I can talk to Sam, make sure he doesn't let Dean do anything drastic. Besides, you're not the only one at fault here. We all did things last night that we regret, and nobody is going to hate you for making mistakes." She smiled sweetly. "You are human, after all."

That earned a chuckle. "Thanks, Charlie. I appreciate it. However, I must make it up to Dean somehow."

"How about first you ask him how he feels about all this?"

"What good would that do? He's probably confused at best. Angry at worst."

"Why would he be confused?" She asked.

"I believe he was under the impression that my feelings for him were, well, platonic."

Charlie almost lost her cigarette she started laughing so fast. "Dude, there's no way he didn't know you had a crush on him. Everyone knows. Even I knew."

"How did you all know?!" Asked Cas, offended.

"You're so obvious! And, you asked me about it, and I knew you were talking about him. You're really bad at hiding it." She put her hand on his and looked him in the eyes. "Basically, dude, there's bromance, and then there's wistfully watching him rake leaves from the shadows."

Cas blushed a deep red. "How do you know about that?"

"Sam told me everything. You two are a regular Spock and Kirk, from what he says."

He opened his mouth to tell her he didn't understand that reference, but she held up her hand. "It's from a tv show, I'll show it to you some time. For now, though, let's just go inside."

"Alright." he said.

>

They went in and Charlie immediately said that he smelled like smoke and needed a shower. He agreed with her and promptly grabbed some clean clothes and went to the bathroom while she ordered room service. They hadn't eaten since lunch and he was starving.

He turned the faucet all the way towards the wall and let the room steam up. When he stepped into the shower, the water stung his skin. It wasn't quite scalding, he assumed the hotel management didn't let it get that hot so that no one would burn their skin while drunk. However, it was still unpleasantly warm, just as he had hoped. He stood under the spray and tried to clear his mind, tried to think back to the previous night.

His memory had cleared somewhat during the course of the day, and the last thing he remembered was Dean dropping his phone in a footlong margarita on the way to one of the bars in Caesar's palace. Then it got blurry.

He hit his head against the wall in frustration. What in the hell had happened last night? He heard Charlie blasting music from the other room. It was some club song, but it seemed vaguely familiar.

Suddenly, a face came to him. Brunette, green eyes, sizable chest. Someone Dean or Charlie would've liked. She must've been their bartender downstairs. He remembered ordering several drinks from her, and Charlie's voice yelling "chug! chug! chug!", but not to him. Who else was there? Oh yeah. Sam and Kevin had thought it the perfect time for a shot contest. A shame that they didn't know who had won. Maybe the bartender did? Anyway, what had he done?

The song changed outside, and it all came rushing back.

>

<i>He had been absolutely miserable since they got to Caesar's Palace, and his mood was worsening with every passing moment. Of course, the tequila wasn't helping, but then again, neither were the two women currently grinding their hips against Dean's. The worst part was that he looked completely blissed out, like you couldn't pay him to have a care in the world.  
And so he sat at the bar and ordered margaritas and wondered if Dean would ever look at him like that.

"Whatcha doin?" Asked Charlie, slurring her words.

"Considering a sex change." He said, half sarcastic and half sadly. Sober him would never have thought of something like that, but drunk him seemed to be significantly more open to possibilities. Well, either that or more desperate.

Charlie followed his line of vision out to where Dean was dancing, her eyes narrowing. "Y' don' need that, man. You're hot as fuck jus' like this."

"Thanks, Charlie, but I don't think I'm his type."

"No no, man, you are. Nice eyes. A total idiot."

He squinted at her. "Rude. But thanks?"

She guffawed. "You'd have to be an idiot not to know that he's totally into you."

Blush crept up his neck and his ears reddened. "What makes you say that?"

"Because, you dork. He looks at you like you're made of fucking diamonds or something."

"He does not." Said Cas, sipping his margarita.

"He does!" She hit his arm, wobbling. He reached out a hand to steady her. "You should just go for it. Go get 'em!"

"Charlie, that's a terrible idea. We're both drunk, what if he regrets it in the morning?"

"So what?!?" Charlie said, almost yelling now. "It's Vegas, baby! If he's a sourpuss tomorrow morning, just blame it on the booze. If not, then ya got yourself a fine piece of boyfriend. And I say that as a lesbian."

Now it was Cas's turn to laugh. "Alright, Charlie, how do I do this?"

She pointed at one of the women, a curvaceous blonde in a leopard pattern dress. "You see her? You see how she keeps putting her hand to her mouth? Well I know that move, she's about to puke. When she runs off to the ladies' room, you swagger over there and take her place. Remember, think sexy! It's all hips and eyes and– ugh here," She reached over and mussed up his hair. "Sex hair! Go get 'em!"

Sure enough, as soon as he stood, the blonde ran off, clutching her hand over her mouth. He was just drunk enough that he didn't falter on his way over to Dean. He was losing interest in the other woman, who had much darker skin and fiery red hair, and when Cas came up behind him, his eyes gleamed.

Oh god, his eyes. They were dark and hooded with desire. He didn't loose the pulse of the music as he turned his hips against Cas's, setting his every nerve on fire. "Wha' brings you out here?" He slurred in a voice like sweet honey.

"I want to dance with you." He said, voice uneven with his impending arousal. He could feel Dean's breath on his lips, it was pushing him towards the edge.

"I thought you'd never ask." Said Dean. He was about to retort when Dean leaned in to nip at the soft skin under his ear, effectively cutting off the words. What came out of his mouth was a heady moan. Well, he wasn't going to let Dean steal the show. He leaned over and captured Dean's bottom lip in one deft motion, pulling it between his teeth and sucking. He earned himself a gasping moan from the other man, who kissed him back with such force he had to lean on his hands for support, hands that had somehow snaked around his waist to rest just above his ass, pulling his hips into Dean's. This was more than he ever could have asked for, and the night had just begun.</i>

From there, he remembered taking their dance into the restroom, and then his memory faded out.  
Oh fuck. The whole situation had been absolutely perfect. It felt like a blasphemy that he couldn't enjoy it now. What would Dean think? Did Dean even remember it? They had their first kiss and he wasn't even sure if the other man remembered it.

They had so many firsts last night, that he didn't know if Dean remembered. What if he never remembered? He had been human long enough to know that hangovers weren't the same for everyone. What if he did remember, and he wanted to forget?

How the hell was he supposed to talk to Dean about all this? In any other situation, in another life, Dean would've been the one he turned to for advice. But now, jesus, he could barely think about it without getting half hard.

He slammed the water off and threw on his clothes. Charlie was watching some crap sitcom and munching on french fries. He didn't hesitate to flop down on the bed next to her. "Charlie. I remember what happened last night."

"Hit me, bro. I'm all ears."

"Dean was grinding on some women, and you told me one of them was about to puke and convinced me to go dance with him. The last thing I remember was us taking it into the bathroom."

"Oooh, tell me more! Was it super hot? Did he feel you up? Did you feel him up?"

"Was it hot!!? Charlie it's going to ruin my life! I didn't want any of this to happen!"

>

His fingers paused before putting the card in the slot. Had he heard that right?

_I didn't want any of this_

There was a pause, and then came Charlie's voice. "Relax, Cas, calm down."

"Calm down?! How the hell am I gonna tell him, Charlie? How?!"

He turned on his heel and walked away from the door.

So he had been right all along. Sam was trying to get him to face the music, but dammit, he didn't want to. And certainly not as sober as he was. He'd only had, what, one glass of whiskey? He needed at least three to stomach this conversation.

He blinked back tears as he walked to the elevator and got in. It was Vegas, and if he wanted to make himself scarce, he didn't have to go far.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY THIS IS TAKING SO LONG I AM A BUTTFACE WHO CANNOT GET THINGS DONE ON TIME!!! This is a little short, but the next chapter is going to be much longer. The next chapter is also the last and then I have some new fun projects to work on!!

"Cas, you can do this. I promise, it's going to be okay. You're reacting to words he hasn't even said yet."

Cas sat down on the bed. "I hope you're right. But if you are, why hasn't he come to speak with me yet?"

She just shook her head. "You know Dean. Feelings aren't his thing. He's probably down at the bar trying to work up some machismo."

Slightly comforted, Cas sat down to watch TV with Charlie. "Why," he asked, "Do they have a ceramic dog statue?"

"Because Joey bought it. It's name is Pat."

"Why would he purchase such a strange item?"

"Because he's Joey." Said Charlie with a smile.

>

By the time the episode was over, Charlie had spouted every bit of Friends trivia she knew and was about to change the channel when there was a knock at the door. Cas's heart sped up in his chest, thinking that it was Dean at the door. But when Charlie opened it, it was Sam and Kevin instead.

"How'd it go?" He asked her softly, as if he didn't want Cas to hear.

"How'd what go?" She asked confusedly. "We've just been watching tv."

Sam looked surprised at first, then annoyed, then mildly angry. "So Dean wasn't up here at all?" He asked, pursing his lips.

"No. Was he supposed to be?"

"Yeah, I sent him up here half an hour ago." Sam sighed and rolled his eyes. "I'll go find him. Someone had to have seen him." Sam turned and left.

Cas looked pointedly at Charlie. "It still might not be what you think, Cas. You know the guy. He doesn't do feelings."

Cas let out an angry sigh and flipped over on the bed, burying his face in the comforter. Charlie was probably just trying to comfort him, to ease the pain that would soon come. It really wasn't helping at all.

>

Sam was annoyed before, but now he was pissed. It was one thing to delay a conversation, but it was another thing entirely to run off in the middle of the night, with no cell phone, to places unknown in one of the busiest cities in America. And if he knew Dean, he was drinking too, which made it that much worse. His brother wasn't known for his carefulness and responsibility, but he was thirty eight fucking years old, and Sam was chasing him down like a toddler who didn't want to go to bed.

Before he knew it, he was at the bar again, but Dean was nowhere in sight. So he walked up to Rosalie. "Hey. Sorry to bother you again, but have you seen Dean? He ran off."

She smiled at him sympathetically. "Yeah, he ran off towards the Cosmo about, uh, twenty minutes ago? You guys didn't see him, I thought he told you."

"No, he didn't. He's avoiding the inevitable, and probably getting drunker while at it. Thanks for the help. Is it too much to ask that if you see him again, you'll call hotel security? I need to pin him down."

Rosalie laughed. "I can't promise I'll see him, this is when we start getting busy, but I'll try and keep him contained if I do."

"Thanks for the help." He waved at her before walking out the door again. Where had she said he had gone? Oh right, the Cosmo. Another bar, yay.

>

As soon as Dean got to the Cosmo, he managed to find a seat in the corner and order himself another drink. Sure, Sam was going to be pissed once he tracked him down, and maybe getting drunk two nights in a row was a bad idea, but it wasn't like he had much to lose. So he sat down and got lost in the mood lighting and the bad music and tried to just be here and nowhere else. Not in his own head, not back at the hotel room where his friends were probably trying to figure out where he was, certainly not with Cas. He was decidedly not thinking about Cas, and last night, and-

Well this really wasn't working. Time for another drink.

Just as he was about to order it, Sam walked into the bar. He tried to duck his head, but it's hard to hide from someone who's eight feet tall. Sam saw him almost immediately, and so he decided to act like he had done nothing wrong and wave at him with a smile. Sam glowered at him from the bar entrance before walking over. He sat down in the seat across from Dean.

"Hey man! Ready for round two?" He quipped, raising his glass.

"There's not going to be a round two, Dean, remember? We kind of tore up the town last night? And besides that, you were supposed to go talk to Cas."

"Yeah, but I mean, I don't think he wants to talk to me. Come on, let's have some fun!"

Sam wasn't buying it. "What makes you say that he doesn't want to talk to you?"

"Look," said Dean, not meeting Sam's eyes, "i kind of heard the end of a conversation from the outside of the hotel room. Don't tell him, cause it was supposed to be private, but I heard him telling Charlie that he didn't want any of this to happen."

"Did he specify what 'this' was?"

"Well, no, but I mean, what else could he have been taking about?"

Sam hit his palm to his forehead exasperatedly. "Anything! He could have been talking about literally anything, Dean. You heard fifteen seconds of a twenty minute conversation!"

"I’m in love with him, Sam, god dammit! I’m in love with his stupid freaking face and the way he doesn’t get my jokes and the way he looks when I catch him wearing my clothes! I’m in love with the food he makes me when I’m too lazy to make my own and the smell on his skin when he gets out of the shower. I’m in love with him, and I don’t know what to do. And now this! I fucked everything up, royally this time. We’re fucking married! We’re married and I don’t even remember out first kiss! What do I do?!" He exhaled, shaking.

Sam watched his brother with a smirk. “I was worried, you know, but now I’m not.” He sounded reassured.

Dean stared at him, incredulous. “What the hell do you mean?”

Sam chuckled. “I mean, the way you’ve been moping around all day, I thought you didn’t want him, that you made a mistake when you were drunk. I thought I was going to have to clean up your mess. But now? You just told me you’re in love with him!”

"And?" Asked Dean, annoyed. Why couldn’t Sam just give him a straight answer? "That doesn’t solve the problem of him making a drunken mistake."

"Are you really that thick, Dean? Of course he didn’t make a mistake."

"How do you know?"

Sam clapped a hand on his brother’s shoulder. “Because, bro, I actually remember last night. He came on to you, my man. Not the other way around.”

Dean was shocked. "Are you serious? Or are you just trying to get me to talk to him?" He asked warily.

"I'm serious." Said Sam. He got up, but motioned for Dean to stay put. "You stay here, I'll send Cas over. You guys can talk without me and Kevin and Charlie listening in."

Dean nodded, and his brother was off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is!! This has been so much fun to write so thanks to everyone who read it

Dean waited for twenty minutes, palms sweating more than the drink on his table. What if Sam was wrong? What if Sam was right?

He wasn't sure which alternative was worse. If Sam was wrong, things would be awkward between him and Cas for a while at least. If Sam was right, then what? He guessed that this little outing would turn into a date. And after that? Would they have a real relationship? Could he even do that? His whole life had been one night stands, save for a few, and those ended badly. It was sort of the Winchester legacy, many lovers, but no real love. Could he really turn all of that around?

Honestly, he didn't know. But he knew that if he was going to try, he wanted Cas to be the one he tried with.

He looked up to see the very man walking through the door of the club. He felt a smile stretch across his face and his cheeks heat, a combination of the drink and the blue eyed man's presence. Strange, since he had just spent the past hour– no, the past day, trying to avoid him.

Cas looked a lot less relaxed. He took off his jacket when he sat down, but he kept it clutched in his hands like a safety blanket. "Hello Dean."

He cleared his throat under his breath. "Heya Cas. How'd Charlie treat you? She make you paint your nails with her?"

That drew a small smile from Cas. "No. She was very amiable, however. She introduced me to a sitcom called Friends."

He nodded his approval. "That one's a classic. Gotta love Joey."

"Your brother didn't bring me here so we could talk about television, though, I take it?"

So much for avoiding the topic. "No, no he didn't. I... I think we should probably talk about last night."

Cas avoided his gaze, instead preferring to pick at a chip in the table's finish. "Yes, I believe that would be for the best."

So apparently Cas wasn't going to start. He was going to have to guide this along, wasn't he? Better to just get it over with. "I just wanna say that, even though it's blurry and I can't remember all of it, I don't regret what happened last night. I–"

Cas's eyes shot up to meet his. "You don't?"

"No." He answered measuredly. "I don't. But at the same time, I can respect it if you do. I don't want you to feel obligated to, y'know, reprociate." There it was. He had bared his soul to Cas. God, he hated this. This was why he had never been much of a feelings guy, not even with Cassie or Lisa. He hated feeling like this, out of control. His heart was pounding and he could feel the heated blush spreading across his chest and face, to the tips of his ears.

"Dean." Cas's voice pulled him out of his internal struggle. "I don't regret it either. And I must admit, well, I've been avoiding the topic simply because I was afraid that you would no longer want me around."

"What?!" Was Dean's answer. His jaw dropped. "Cas, even if I did regret what we did, I would never be angry with you for a mistake of mine. And that goes for everything, not just this. And for the record, the reason I didn't want to talk to you was because I was afraid you wouldn't want to be around me anymore; that we couldn't be friends." Cas's eyes grew more and more concerned, so he continued. "Don't gimme that look, you've seen how long my relationships generally last. The only common factor is me."

Cas put his hand on Dean's sky blue eyes boring into his. "I wouldn't leave you. Not over this, not over anything. And furthermore, I've seen many humans live and die, and the common factor isn't you. It's just life. The only difference is that your life happens to be more tragic than most. But everyone feels left behind sometimes. There's no way to keep track of everyone you've ever felt a connection with, so the feeling comes whether you want it to or not."

He was stunned. He couldn't even think of a witty comeback, a way to sprinkle some humor on Cas's words. It was so profound, so unwarranted, so resonant, that it took his breath away. In an instant, he decided to return the favor.

Cas seemed to have the same idea. He leaned over the table, careful not to knock over dis drink, and pressed their lips together.

Cas's lips were softer than he expected them to be. He tasted vaguely of food, Charlie must have ordered some, he thought to himself. He felt Cas's lips part and felt his breath in his mouth. It felt like he was floating.

They broke away just slightly for air, Cas's eyes an inch from his. He could still feel Cas's warm breath on his mouth, more intoxicating than any liquor he had ever tasted. Actually, he would bet everything he owned that there wasn't any in the world that could compare.

"Was that our first kiss?" Asked Cas. "I mean, the first one we can really remember."

He smiled against Cas's lips. "Yeah, I think it was."

>

They decided to leave before they risked getting drunk again. Dean left cash on the table and they walked out of the bar and down the boulevard, hand in hand, grinning like kids in school. They were absolutely giddy, blushing and trying not to meet each other's eyes lest they burst into laughter or end up on the ground some other way. "Where do you want to go, baby?" Asked Dean when they got to the outside of Caesar's Palace.

"In all honesty, we should probably get a second room. I don't think your brother and Kevin and Charlie would much appreciate if we... uhh..."

Dean stopped him right there. "Let's not bring up other people right now. We'll just get a second room."

Cas stood in the back of the lobby as Dean went up to order another room. When the green eyed man came back, he had a mischievous smile on his face. "What is it?" Asked Cas.

"You'll see when we get there." Said Dean in a singsong voice. He leaned in to kiss Cas, who broke it off for a moment to ask "Condoms? Lube? I think I remember those being important."

"Don't worry about it, I had them send someone to get our luggage. It shouldn't take more than five minutes."

They spent those five minutes trying to make their way to the room without pushing one another against a wall. It was quite a feat, but they succeeded in getting to the elevator before raw need took over and Dean backed Cas against the wall opposite the buttons.

When the elevator opened on their floor, Dean could feel his pants tightening by the second. A glance down at Cas's crotch confirmed that the same was true for his partner. Thankfully, they reached the room to discover their luggage already inside, and –  
"Oh my god, you really went all out." Said Cas, stunned.

He was staring up at his own reflection, for the ceilings were mirrored. He felt Dean's hands in his pockets and breath on his neck. "And there's a jacuzzi tub. You know, in case you plan on getting dirty."

He had to laugh. "You're terrible!" He teased, turning around in Dean's arms and kissing him full on. "I love it though. This is amazing."

Dean smiled against his lips. "Well, dating someone with a fake credit card has to have its perks, doesn't it? Besides, it's all in the spirit of this being a night to remember."

That brought a few thoughts to the surface of Cas's mind. Instead of dwelling on them, though, he decided to ask Dean. "Dean, before we do this, I need to know. Is it just going to be one night?"

"It can be as many nights as you want." Cooed Dean, lips trailing down Cas's jaw as he spoke. "Unfortunately though, we do have to go back to the bunker at some point, where you are welcome to keep this up with me."

Satisfied, Cas captured his lips again, parting his own to let his tongue slip through. Dean took it into his mouth, sucking and running his own around the underside of Cas's. That drew a heady moan from Cas, and Dean could hardly stand it anymore. He pushed Cas back onto the bed, straddling him to press their hips together. He worked quickly and deftly at the fly of Cas's jeans and pulled them off, running a hand down the angel's backside as he did. He felt Cas's hands tug at the waistband of his own pants, so he undid the belt and dropped them to the ground.

He found the hem of Cas's shirt and pulled it up and over, pushing him gently back onto the bed. Cas grabbed him by the collar, tugging him down as well. Cas was laying on his back, staring up at him, full of wonder. A beautiful pink blush had spread it's way from his cheeks down his neck and torso and under the waistband of his boxers. Dean could only imagine what his cock must look like, flushed and purple and hard. He felt even more blood rushing to his groin as he thought about it.

He pulled his own shirt off in one tug, throwing it haphazardly on the ground and following through with his boxers. His cock was flushed and hard under his navel.

He saw Cas go to pull off his own boxers, and he stopped him. Placing his hands on Cas's hips for leverage, he began at the soft pulse point of Cas's neck and traced ever so slowly downwards with his tongue. He spent a great deal of time sucking one of Cas's nipples into his mouth, and then the other, hearing Cas whimper as they hardened into tight peaks.

From there, he moved down Cas's abdomen, flicking his tongue in and out of the navel when he got there. He could feel Cas's erection about to burst out of his soft cotton boxers, and so, very carefully, he caught the waistband between his teeth and pulled them off.

He started the process over again from Cas's ankles, licking and kissing his way towards Cas's cock at a torturously slow pace. The closer he got, the louder Cas's moans became, stretching into the territory of soft cries of pleasure. At a certain point, he reached the base of Cas's shaft, and he licked a wet stripe up the underside, running his tongue over the now purple head. Taking the head between his lips, he felt Cas's hands fist in his hair as he worked his head, taking more and more of him as he went. "Dean, faster!" Panted Cas. He picked up the pace a little bit, working his tongue and hollowing his cheeks.

He felt Cas's orgasm coming on before he did, and he pulled away just in time to watch his angel's eyes roll back with pleasure. This also meant that he caught most of Cas's seed on his chin and lips. He locked eyes with Cas, whose sky blue eyes had turned dark with lust. He felt himself being pushed on his back as Cas came up to lap the come off of his face. He caught Cas's tongue between his lips again, and Cas panted hard against his mouth. "Dean, fuck me. Need you, need to ride you –"

He didn't need to be told twice. Hearing the words come out of Cas's mouth sent a fresh shiver down his spine, and his cock responded accordingly. He reached for the condoms on the bedside table, tore one open, and slipped it on. It was pre-slicked, bur he wasted no time in finding some extra lube and opening Cas's legs so that he could rub it between. He started ever so gently, with one finger, and his heart burst with the whimper that Cas made at that. Gradually, he added a second finger, and then a third, scissoring Cas open. "You ready?"

"Yes! Fuck, I need you!"

He dragged his member in between Cas's legs, the head catching at the opening of Cas's perineum. He was right and hot and Dean pushed in ever so gently, feeling his lover unwind around him with every thrust. Before he even knew what was happening, Cas flipped him onto his back and began rolling his hips, pushing farther and farther down onto Dean. Dean looked up, and not only could he see how beautiful Cas looked, chest flushed, fucking himself on his dick, but he could also see both of them in the mirrors on the ceiling. It was the most intense feeling he had had in such a long time that his entire body shook with orgasm, tension building and releasing in incredible amounts, if only for a moment.

Not long after that, Cas collapsed on top of him, both sated and exhausted. Dean caught himself running a hand through Cas's hair as Cas pushed his nose into Dean's neck. They laid in companionable silence, basking in the afterglow. He had to admit, that was some crazy good sex. Needless to say, if didn't take long for them both to fall deeply asleep.

>

The next morning, Dean woke with a face full of dark hair and a nose pressed under his Addams Apple. He smiled as the memories of the previous night came back to him. His small, wistful smile grew into a grin when he glanced at Cas's sleeping form. His angel was spread out on the bed like a starfish, legs wrapped in the sheets. His tanned back, however, was exposed, and Dean appreciated the view. However, he didn't get to gaze for long. He felt Cas stirring against him, and soon enough, he had two blue eyes gazing into his.

"Good morning, sunshine." He said softly, leaning forward to press a kiss to the tip of Cas's nose. He saw the pink blush extend over Cas's cheeks, and it kept him smiling.

"Good morning to you too." Said Cas, leaning his chin on Dean's chest and kissing his lips softly. "Though I suppose it may be a little later in the day by now."

Dean moved to look at the clock. 10:03, not that bad. However, it was then that he realized how sticky they were. And he still had a condom on. Gross. "You know, babe, we never did get to try out that jacuzzi tub."

Cas grinned to match his, the corners of his eyes crinkling. It was too cute for Dean not to kiss him again. "C'mon, let's go." He led Cas into the bathroom and turned on the tub, kissing him against the countertop until he was sure the water was warm.

"Wait!" Cried Cas playfully. Dean turned back to him in time to see him take a bottle of the hotel shower gel and pour it into the tub. It reacted with the jets, and in seconds the tub was full of soap foam as well as jet bubbles. "How did you know to do that?" Asked Dean.

Cas shrugged. "I saw it on TV with Charlie. I wanted to try it."

He pulled Cas to him, sinking into the tub and pulling the other man with him. They fell into place so naturally, it was like they had done it all their lives. Two halves of a whole, and they had finally slipped into one another, into their places.

Cas straddled his hips, and before long they were both hard. Cas's hands were distracted, wandering over his shoulders and chest, cupping his chin and stroking his cheeks. He ran his own hands down Cas's back, moving one to pump their cocks together. Cas's stomach muscles tensed and released with his hips, rolling and thrusting into Dean's hand. When they came, Cas relaxed onto him, and he kept rubbing circles into his back. "We kind of missed the point of that, didn't we?" He asked.

"What do you think jacuzzi tubs were invented for? Hell, what do you think Vegas was invented for? I'd say we're right on point."

That earned a laugh from Cas, who managed to blow soap bubbles his way as he did. Dean grabbed a handful and spread them over Cas's chin, giving him a beard. Cas retaliated by giving Dean a mohawk with them. One thing led to another, and they found themselves covered in soap as the water began to drain.

Once they were out, they dried off with the fluffy hotel towels and sat back on the bed, spreading the comforter over the stains from the night before.

"I'm hungry. Can we get something to eat?" Asked Cas. Dean tossed the room service menu at him. He stared at it for all of five seconds before stating "I want waffles."

"What kind?" Asked Dean, turning to look at the menu himself.

"Raspberry. And blueberry. I'll just ask for both toppings, I'm sure they won't mind."

"I'm getting Eggs Benedict. You ever had that?"

Cas shook his head no. "Dude, it's the shit. It's the best breakfast dish!"

"I see your Eggs Benedict and raise you one plate of waffles." Said Cas. "We are in Las Vegas, after all."

"Alrighty then, I guess we'll just have to wait for the food to come." Said Dean as he picked up the phone to call.

>

An hour later, they lay sated once again on the bed. Their food had arrived and they had proceeded to spread whipped cream all over each other's hands and faces trying to get it into each other's mouths. Cas had been shocked at the taste of Dean's eggs, they had been better than any he'd had before. And Dean had taken the opportunity to shoot blueberries into Cas's mouth, after receiving a surplus of them with the waffles. They lay in sweet silence, watching the television, when Dean's phone buzzed. It was Sam.  
Sam: "Are you guys coming back or what? Checkout is soon. We have to go home eventually."

"Cas. Babe, I think we have to go. Sam's getting on my case now."

Cas's face fell a little. "You know, I really think I'm going to miss this place. Insane as that is."

"Can't stay in Vegas forever, angel. If you could, it would be called Atlantic City."

Cas's brow furrowed. "Is Atlantic City like this."

Dean shook his head. "It was just a joke." Some things never changed, he guessed.

"on out way back." He texted Sam.

His phone buzzed again. He expected it to be Sam, but it wasn't.

Charlie: "how did it go??!! I want details!"

He rolled his eyes. She was never going to let this one go. Then again, it was kind of endearing, in a really annoying way. He guessed that was what pseudo-siblings were for. "If Charlie pesters you about details, don't answer her." He told Cas.

"Let me guess, is she texting you?"

"Of course she is. She wants to know how last night went."

Cas leaned up, kissing him and smiling against his lips. "You can tell her it was perfect."

> fin.


End file.
